


День живых и мертвых зомби

by RitaBlanca



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alternia is Terrible, F/M, Shipping, Troll Zombies, Zombies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitaBlanca/pseuds/RitaBlanca
Summary: Джоуи и Зефрос встречаются с популяцией зомби Альтернии.
Relationships: Joey Claire & Xefros Tritoh, Joey Claire/Xefros Tritoh
Kudos: 4





	День живых и мертвых зомби

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Day of the Living Undead Zombies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517159) by [botgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/botgal/pseuds/botgal). 



Кажется, невозможно привыкнуть спать в пещерах. Даже если твоя голова при этом упирается в красивую мягкую оленекошку. Но Джои обнаружила, что довольно быстро адаптировалась к такому сну, несмотря на то, что привыкла к своей красивой, удобной кровати (расположенной в прекрасной маленькой нише в комнате у окна в сопровождении таких мягких игрушек, как Puppy Surprise и то, что осталось от ее помета.) После нескольких ночей (или, скорее, дней, дурацкая акклиматизация с разницей дня и ночи), Джои обнаружила, что может с легкостью погрузиться в глубокий сон. Этому способствовал тот факт, что она обычно уставала так, что на ногах едва держалась, и что её убаюкивало тепло Мононоке и Зефроса в холоде выбранной ими пещеры на ночь (ДЕНЬ, черт возьми!!).

Но глубокий сон определенно не помешал ей проснуться, когда она услышала откуда-то громкий стук. Она поворчала и попыталась перевернуться, не желая пока просыпаться.

"Джуд, еще не утро. Иди спать", - пробормотала она, пытаясь не обращать внимания на шум. Но гораздо более близкий звук, а именно пронзительное гневное шипение, которое эхом разнеслось по пушистому белому телу, служившему ее подушкой, еще больше пробудило ее. Она посмотрела на Мононоке и обнаружила, что оленекот почему-то напрягся. Почти каждый квадратный дюйм шерсти на его теле стоял дыбом, а в груди угрожающе грохотало тихое рычание. 

"...Что случилось, дружище?" - спросила она, безуспешно пытаясь пригладить шерсть. Зефрос проснулся. Он был еще сонным, но все же попытался насторожиться.

"Что? Что происходит?" - пробормотал он, оглядываясь. В углу медленно, но уверенно просыпался Триито, который смотрел в том же направлении, что и Мононоке. На вход в пещеру, где они поставили большой толстый кусок коры, который служил одновременно щитом от солнца и камуфляжем.

"Я не знаю. Животные почему-то расстроились", - тихо ответила Джоуи. - "Интересно, что их так..."

И снова кто-то начал биться об их импровизированную дверь, и она вскрикнула от удивления теперь, когда полностью поняла то, что она слышит. Бросив взгляд на Зефроса, чтобы спросить, в чем дело, она увидела, что бледность его лица, и без того серого, превращается в болезненно-пепельный цвет. Через мгновение она увидела, как в его руке появилась бита, которую он крепко сжал.

"Джоуи, встань за моей спиной", - тихо сказал он. Прежде чем Джоуи успела спросить, почему, раздался звук раскалывания дерева на сотню крошечных осколков, и пещеру заполнили стоны, и чем сильнее они отскакивали от стен, тем громче они становились. Мононоке вскочил на ноги и громко зарычал, обнажая клыки.

В пещеру ввалились три фигуры, стеная и вытянув перед собой руки. Их серая плоть, частично почерневшая, но также наполовину сгнившая до такой степени, что некоторые из них выглядели так, как будто она с них стекала, несла с собой вонь гниения и смерти. У них было несколько отсутствующих зубов, у некоторых на голове были залысины (а у некоторых вообще не было кожи на голове). И стоны. Ужасные-преужасные стоны, напоминавшие что-то между предсмертным хрипом и бульканьем гумуса в самом глубоком и темном из болот.

Джоуи ахнула и вскочила на ноги, инстинктивно вытащив фонарик. Мононоке прыгнул на одну из фигур, рыча, и отбросил ее когтями. А Зефрос ударил одного из них по лицу, пытаясь избежать столкновения с другим.

Джоуи, будучи далеко не в своей тарелке в сценарии, полном насилия, дрожала, наблюдая, как перед ней разворачивается сцена хаоса. Наблюдая, как величественный оленекот продолжал ловко терзать нападавшего, которого поймал, в то время как Зефрос боролся с двумя другими сразу. Одному из них удалось схватить Зефроса за руки и повалить его на землю, а другой неуклюже подошел ближе. Джоуи ахнула, когда увидела, что тот наклонился и намеревается наброситься на Зефроса, пока его товарищ прижимает его к земле. Ее разум заметался в поисках чего-нибудь, что можно сделать.

Не придумав ничего получше, она протянула фонарик и в панике щелкнула пальцем по кнопке. Мигающий свет отбросил еще более ужасающие тени на гниющее и окровавленное лицо существа, но, похоже, это помогло. Новый стимул привлек его внимание к Джоуи. Он устремил на нее пустые желтые глаза, затем вытянул руки и кинулся к ней. Из его горла вырвался глубокий гортанный стон.

Джоуи ахнула и попыталась оттолкнуть существо, но в пещере было не так уж много места, чтобы избежать его хватки, и сбежать было некуда. На третьем шаге существо сумело-таки схватить ее за запястье и с силой втолкнуть в каменную стену пещеры. Когда она оказалась между монстром и наковальней, тварь начала приближаться со своей зияющей, вонючей пастью сломанных и отсутствующих клыков.

"Нет! Не _трогай меня_!!" - взвизгнула Джоуи, пытаясь освободиться. Свободной рукой она сделала единственное, что смогла придумать - воткнула фонарик в его кривую пасть. Существо все еще держалось за нее и пыталось прокусить толстый металлический корпус фонаря, издавая довольно неприятные звуки, несомненно, своими оставшимися зубами, которые скрежетали, скалывались и ломались о металл.

Тут в её разум проникло воспоминание. Воспоминание о паре лет назад, когда папа наконец вернулся домой, опоздав на неделю на день рождения Джуда. Узнав, что он пропустил день рождения своего младшего ребенка (опять), он подарил ему очень дорогой подарок в качестве извинения (Джоуи тогда подумала, что он скорее купил прощение Джуда). Этим подарком оказался кинопроектор с рулоном пленки, а на пленке была копия фильма "Ночь живых мертвецов", вышедшего несколько лет назад. Джуд тогда жутко перепугался, а Джоуи фильм возненавидела из-за оружия, насилия и смерти.

И все же прямо перед ней вырисовывалось существо с точными физическими характеристиками монстров из того фильма.

Ну конечно. _Конечно_ , на этой странной планете есть зомби. Почему бы и нет? Раз есть гигантские белые животные-родители-монстры и солнце, которое может сжечь тебя в мгновение ока, и тонны троллей с оружием на руках, то почему бы не быть зомби?

Джоуи пришла в себя, когда зомби-тролль снова зарычал сквозь фонарик, и изо всех сил попыталась оттолкнуть его, но ничего опять-таки не вышло.

" _Зефрос!_ " - позвала Джоуи на помощь, поскольку она прикладывала все свои силы, чтобы не дать этой дряни впиться в ее нежную плоть. Его не остановил даже удар ногой по разложившимся коленям. Они оказались на удивление крепкими для чего-то наполовину сгнившего.

"Джоуи! Держись!" - услышала она его крик, но она понятия не имела, что он сделает и сможет ли он вовремя ей помочь. Она тщетно боролась, чувствуя, как этот опасный кусачий рот, все приближается и приближается. Ее ладони вспотели и фонарик угрожал выскользнуть в любую секунду.

И тут из ниоткуда выскочила фигура и с громким треском оттеснила от нее зомби. Джоуи едва успела заметить, что на бите Зефроса была какая-то жидкость, явно кровь. Упавший зомби вскоре поднялся, разинул пасть и нацелился на них руками. Даже с одним треснувшим рогом и частично проткнутой головой он все равно хотел их съесть. Зефрос стиснул зубы так, что Джоуи почти показалось, что он оскалился, как злая собака, а его глаза были дикими и испуганными, когда зомби ринулся к ним.

Затем вокруг тела зомби сомкнулся большой пушистый отросток, похожий на руку, и оторвал его от земли. Оба подняли глаза и увидели Триито, сидящего над ними на корточках и держащего извивающуюся нежить большими сильными лапами. Существо стонало и корчилось, но Триито, казалось, не обращал внимания. Одним простым поворотом своего большого тела он прижал чудовище к твердым стенам наверху пещеры. Джоуи предпочла отвернуться и закрыть уши, чтобы не видеть противные, мягкие конечности и заглушить звуки того, как большой лусус дробит нежить на куски между твердым камнем и своей лапой, как очень большого жука.

Когда угроза миновала, Зефрос повернулся к Джоуи, дрожа и испуганно оглядывая ее.

"О Боже, Джоуи, ты в порядке?! Оно тебя не поранило!? Не укусило?!"

"Н-нет. Я в порядке", - сумела она выдохнуть. Она была в шоке? Что ж, у нее кружилась голова, она была дезориентирована, ее тошнило, причем не в ее собственном теле. Видимо, это и есть маленький шок.

"Прости, что я позволил ему к тебе приблизиться, я понятия не имел, что здесь могут быть зомби, тут было так безлюдно, и когда они вошли, я и не думал, что кто-то из них так быстро на тебя набросится!" - выпалил он в спешке. - "Ты ненавидишь насилие, и я не должен был позволять ему подобраться к тебе, это было так опасно..." 

Он бормотал до тех пор, пока ему не пришлось остановиться подышать, и глядел на нее с широко раскрытыми, испуганными глазами. 

"Я... мне очень жаль. Но я рад, что с тобой все в порядке", - наконец выдавил он, тяжело дыша.

"Зефрос..." - пробормотала она, глядя на него. - "Тебе не нужно извиняться. Ты и так был занят, и в конце-концов, мы же выжили... Ты пытался защитить меня, и я тебе за это благодарна. Иначе меня бы сейчас прикончили, так что... спасибо, - выдавила она с неуверенной улыбкой. Зефрос ответил тем же, и они оба слегка усмехнулись, чувствуя облегчение от того, что остались живы.

Мононоке вернулся как раз в этот момент. Его морда была вся заляпана темными пятнами гнили, и Джоуи даже не хотела представлять, чем еще. Она попыталась двинуться к оленекоту, чтобы проверить, все ли с тем в порядке, но ее что-то остановило. Этим чем-то оказалась рука Зефроса, которой он схватился за неё во время облегченного обмена мгновениями. Они оба покраснели, осознав это, и Зефрос отпустил ее, глядя в сторону, как будто это скрывало, насколько покраснело его лицо.

"Я ... эм... Я пойду поищу другую дверь", - пробормотал он, прежде чем поспешить к выходу из пещеры, через который все еще струился солнечный свет.

"Хорошо, поищи", - пробормотала Джоуи. - "А я тут... займусь лусусами". Надо бы счистить то, что явно было кровью, с Мононоке и с когтистых придатков Трито. Вздохнув, она принялась вытирать пятна и стараясь не слишком волноваться из-за того, что их только что чуть не съели зомби.

Эта планета была слишком сумасшедшей.

**Author's Note:**

> играли уже в Hiveswap Act 2? Просто мне хотелось, чтобы Джоуи и Зефрос столкнулись с зомби, но, видать, не судьба.


End file.
